


In the Light of Dawn

by Karshiva4eva



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other, Romance, Slight Aymeric/ Warrior of Light, Slight Estinien/Warrior of Light, Timelines, ffxiv all the way to stormblood, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karshiva4eva/pseuds/Karshiva4eva
Summary: Sent on a mission to Eorzea, our young heroine will face trials like no other, as the Warrior of Light. Yet as the struggle against the Ascians continue, her own personal mission, and secrets, will come to light as well. How will this affect the people she holds dear? And the one she so dearly loves?  Yet we must continue on for a realm reborn, have our eyes ever heavensward and have the blood to weather the storms ahead.





	In the Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished Heavensward and A Realm Reborn prior to this and I'm currently doing the after story stuff. This will be updated as much as I am able. I hope you all know that this took a while as I followed the story to a T by rewatching the cutscenes and adding the EXACT dialogue, with a few added things of course. Hope you all enjoy!

“General.”

“Yes father?” The _woman ___in question lifted up her head, blue scales shimmering in the light as her eyes gazed upon the powerful form of the male in front of her, her blue eyes now glowing with energy. She sensed that it would be a mission, the first in a long time. How long ago has it been? It felt like centuries. It was so long ago that she had journeyed to another land, another world, left to carry out the mission that she and her seven other comrades had sworn to uphold for the rest of eternity.

“You have a mission, and this time, you will be sent to a land called Eorzea. You know what you must do.”

“I will do as you ask, father,” she responded, standing up from her kneeling position and turned on her heel, her dark curls swishing with the movement.

“You actually listen for once.”

“Granted, I’m not as mentally unstable as I was before. Six thousand years of being stuck in a world and it’s timelines, and suffering untold pain very similar to a _certain someone_ I know can take quite the toll on one’s mental and emotional state,” she quipped, a small smirk curling onto her lips. This caused the male to sigh slightly and shake his head once.

“I see it has done nothing to dull that sharp tongue of yours.”

“What can I say? I learnt from the best. And you know better,” she laughed slightly before she turned on her heel. “I had best prepaare. See you, father,” she spoke, waving before she left, walking down the red carpeted floor and through the large, detailed and decorated doors of the throne room.

This should be interesting.

* * *

_She was in a void that glowed softly in the light, moving down till her feet stood on solid ground, causing a small ripple, blue eyes glancing around the area in curiosity, yet also in recognition._

_Hear...._

_She held a hand to her forehead, wincing before she shook her head, looking around a little more, as if searching would help her find the owner of the voice._

_Hear....Feel…_

_She looked forward to see a glowing star, feeling drawn to it and walked forward, little crystals floating behind her as she stepped closer. The light was bright, yet it did not hurt her eyes. But as she stepped closer, a dark void suddenly appeared, a man in dark robes reaching out to her as he stepped out of the dark void. Her head lifted up once more as she heard that same voice._

_Hear...Feel....Think…_

_The light that was the star moved around the dark robed male, moving to position itself in front of her, before it brightened into a white light, which enveloped her form, the robes of a summoner dressing her body. She moved her hand, power surging and forging itself into a grimoire as she held it in a ready stance. The male in the dark robe robes moved, a red marking appearing over his face as she moved, sweeping low and up as her glowing grimoire shined brightly, raising her weapon upwards. The male lunged towards her, and she moved to intercept, the sound of weapons clashing heard as the light filled everything._

“Oi! Y’all right, lass?” an unfamiliar voice called out to her.

A young Au Ra woman awoke from her slumber, lifting her head up to look at a blonde male, a red turban on his head and looking at her with a concerned look on his face, yet it also looked bemused.

“You were moanin’ in your sleep an’ sweatin’ buckets besides. Rollin’ of the ship got your stomach churnin’, has it?” he asked. The female blinked her blue eyes, her dark brown waves swishing as she tilted her head in confusion of the dream she just had. Who was that man in the robes? Who was the owner of that voice…? The male straightened up, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes before he spoke once more.

“Hmm...Don’t seem like seasickness, now that I look at you. It’ll be the aether, then, I reckon.” He paused, seeing the confused look before he continued, “Some are more sensitive to the stuff than others, see, an’ we ain’t too far from Vlybrand now, which is chock-full of aetherytes.” He smiled. “No need to fret, though. You’ll soon get used to it.” He then stumbled slightly when the shipped shifted, looking up before he regained his footing, moving so that his back was against the wood,

“Eurgh. Might as well have been bloomin’ seasickness...Ship’s leapin’ around like a demented chocobo today.” He looked back to the young woman and smiled.”I reckon I might head out on deck—get meself a breath of fresh air.” He looked to the side and hummed. "Limsa Lominsa’s still a fair way off, in case you were wonderin’. Seein’ as you’re awake an’ all, how’s about you keep me company till we get there?” The young Au Ra followed the man’s gaze to a pair of sleeping Elezen twins, her eyes immediately figuring out which was male and which was female.

“Them young’uns don’t care much for conversation, see.” He shook his head, uncrossing his arms and pointed to himself with his thumb. “Anyroad, Brennan’s the name, an’ peddlin’s me trade.” Brennan smiled before he began heading out to the deck. The brunette Au Ra contemplated his offer for a moment before she smiled. A conversation while this long boat trip still goes on wouldn’t hurt. She got up, dusting herself off before she followed after him to the deck.

At the deck, the shipmates scrambled around to make sure the sails and other things were in order as the female and Brennan walked along, the peddler stretching his arms, laughing as he turned to the young woman who smiled in amusement.

“Ah, smell that salty sea breeze!” He chuckled, and she laughed softly, closing her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that only the sea had, spreading her arms and stretched as well, feeling all her tense muscles from sleeping in such an awkward position relax. Brennan grinned before he looked her up and down.

“Now then, lass, judgdin’ by your unusual garments, I’d say you were one of them new adventurers. Am I warm?” he asked. She laughed a little and nodded her head.

“You’re correct, Brennan,” she replied, smiling softly as she faced him completely.

“I knew it! Goin’ wherever the wind blows, seekin’ fortune an’ glory—now that’s what I call livin’!” he exclaimed with a hearty chuckle.

“Glad to know someone agrees with me,” she giggled, her blue eyes shining with amusement.

“So long as you avoid dyin’, I mean. Ain’t no secret that adventurin’s a risky business—these days especially.”

“I can handle myself in a fight, lest you worry. I’ve had ample training,” she replied, hand on her hip.

“Aye, you look like you’ve been around a fight or two. You an Au Ra right? Never seen one with blue scales like yours. You a Raen or a Xaela?”

“Neither. Where I come from, our scales are colorful, not limited to the golden white and the obsidian black of the main two clans.”

“Is it now? That’s interestin’. What was it that first attracted you to it?” he asked. She smiled a little, her blue scales shimmering for a moment before she answered him,

“To win glory.” Her people were fierce warriors despite being in a long era of peace, but nothing else could quite get their adrenaline pumping or their heart to cry out for a fight that only battles and adventuring could provide.

“Glory, eh? Well, if you're willin' to take on them tasks as other folk ain't, an adventurer such as yourself can win fame what coin can't buy. When you arrive in town, you'll want to report to the Adventurers' Guild. You can find out everythin' you need to know about the adventurin' business in there.” She nodded her head in thanks, before they both turned when they heard the bell ring, which turned out to be a warning bell.

People began to scramble across the deck, the passengers going down before. The brunette lifted her head, gasping as she pointed across from them. Brennan turned to look, just as a cannonball hit the ship, making her raise her arms to block against the splash of the sea water while the peddler fell back with a shout.

The ship rocked back and forth as more cannonballs met their marks, the deck hands running around. One Roegaydn raised his hand, scanning the horizon and spotted three ships that were firing at them.

“Ships off the starboard bow! Pirate colors!” he yelled. The Au Ra ran over to Brennan, who was kneeling down, and she did the same, keeping low to brace herself.

“Pirates? Bloody hells….” he muttered. The same Roegaydn sprinted over to them.

“Have ye no sense!? Get below!” he hollered.The peddler and the blooming adventurer shared a look, nodding before they sprinted below deck like the shipmate said to.They stood in the safety below deck, the passengers murmuring worriedly about the situation at hand.

“What is the world comin' to...? Pirates firin' on a ship flyin' Lominsan colors! Bastards either have a boatload of balls, or bugger all for brains,” he grumbled in frustration.Then, once more, the stalwart sailor burst through the doors, this time with a smile on his face that meant good news.

“Ye can rest easy, friends! We've made it out o' cannon range, an' no buccaneer's bark'll catch this flighty temptress once the wind's in her sails,” he announced. Multiple people sighed in relief, glad that the imminent danger had now passed. Brennan smiled before turning to his young female friend.

“That was too bleedin' close... Glad one of us kept her head on her shoulders—I reckon I'd've lost mine, otherwise. If them pirates gave up the chase, we must be close to port. Let's head up on deck an' have us a look, shall we?” She nodded and they both headed back up deck, this time with clear skies and the sun shining brightly. They walked along the deck before the blonde turned to her.

By the by, is this your first trip to Limsa Lominsa?” he asked her. She smiled.

“Yes.”

“It is!? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination. Ahem! Limsa Lominsa prides itself on bein' Eorzea's foremost naval power. Weren't too long ago that the place was ruled by pirates, but thanks to the current Admiral's civilizin' influence, the city-state could almost pass for a respectable nation. You'd never guess she was once a rum-swillin' buccaneer herself! Heh heh! 'Course, most folk ain't so quick to change, an' with a town full of liberty-lovin' ruffians, you can imagine how many naysayers an' troublemakers she's got to deal with—like them pirates who took a fancy to us just now. An' if that weren't bad enough, I've heard the Sahagin are raidin' the coast just as bold as you please. Them're the sea-dwellin' beastmen the locals call "fishbacks," 'case you didn't know,” he explained to her. They then lifted their heads up once more when they heard the bell, this time signalling that they spotted their destination.

“Ah, at long last. Land ho!” he spoke, before moving over to the front of the ship, pointing to the city. “ Behold Limsa Lominsa, a nation blessed by the ocean's bounty an' beloved of Llymlaen, goddess of navigation.” She stepped to his side, watching as the naval country came closer into view. The ship then docked, the door opening to let the passengers out, the Au Ra walking slowly out to take everything in, the sights, the smells, the feelings, the sounds of the place, a smile curling onto her lips. The blonde peddler smiled as he stepped towards her, delighting in the interested look in her blue eyes.

“An' here's where we part ways, lass,” he spoke, raising his hand. “I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's on to the highroad for me. Here, I want you to have this—by way of thanks for savin' me arse earlier,” he spoke, handing her something. She smiled and took it, spying out of the corner of her eye, the twins walking off. “ Hey—you never did tell me your name, did you? Well, here's an idea... Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square.” The female smiled once more and nodded, waving before she stepped forward, the door to the ship closing behind her as she took the first few steps into her new life of adventuring, eager to see what awaited her.

And this is how her story began.


End file.
